marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hydra Empire
Nomad was outmatched by his analog and had his spine broken, but managed to escape to the sewers when Leopold thought him dead. He was found by a woman (later revealed to be that domain Steve Rogers and Sharon Carter's daughter Ellie) and taken to the underground base of the resistance. At first he was believed to be part of a plan of Zola to take the resistance down, but convinced them otherwise by revealing his origins to the resistance leader, the former Captain Hydra Steve Rogers. Rogers then decided to include Nomad in their plan to destroy Zola and was explaining it to him when Venom and his Vipers attacked the resistance. All the members of the resistance were killed, with the exception of Nomad and Ellie, who managed to escape. However, Venom had infected her with a symbiote moments before she escaped and it was a matter of time until she became a new Viper. With the resistance dead, Ellie lost her faith in defeating Hydra and building a better world for the Hydra Empire citizens as her father dreamed, but Nomad convinced her to not give up as her father wouldn't if he were in their place. Even because they still had a chance to destroy Zola as they were in possession of the device Tony Stark designed to trap Zola's consciousness into one body, enabling him from escaping death. Later, Nomad and Ellie headed undercover towards the Temple of Hydra, but were easily discovered. However, Zola commanded his men to not attack them and guide them to him. Once they entered his tower, Zola revealed to them he needed the substance inside Nomad's armor to grant regeneration to his son Leopold, and tried to convince them to surrender it in exchange for a place in his nation. He even used the corpse of Steve Rogers to try and dissuade them, but it only made them angrier and they attacked him. Despite Zola gaining the upper hand and defeating them both, Nomad managed to use the device created by Tony on Zola, trapping him inside Steve Rogers' corpse. It was then that Ellie started to scream in pain as the symbiote that infected her started to take control over her, infuriating Ian. He launched himself on Zola, both breaking through a window to the outside of the tower. As he was about to kill Zola, Nomad was attacked and almost fell from the tower, but managed to hold on a gargoyle. He then saw his attacker, Leopold Zola, who was accompanied by Hydra's deadly Avengers. Seeing he couldn't win that fight, Nomad jumped from the tower and had his fall broken by Ellie, who took control over her symbiote. While escaping Hydra's Avengers, Nomad told Ellie they had nothing to fight for there and convinced her to go back to his reality with him through the Infinite Elevator. However, Hydra's Avengers reached them, and in the ensuing battle, Ellie was trapped inside one of Dr. Mindbubble's dream bubbles, but was rescued by Nomad. Fighting their way through Hydra's Avengers, they finally reached the Infinite Elevator, but Ellie was shot by the Iron Baron. Trying to prevent their escape, Iron Baron lauched missiles at them and accidentally destroyed the tower the Infinite Elevator was in. Soon afterwards, Hydra's Avengers found out that their efforts were futile as Nomad and Ellie managed to escape Hydra Empire. | PointsOfInterest = * New York City ** Temple of Hydra ** Times Square | Residents = * The Resistance ** Ant-Man ** Captain Marvel ** Hawkeye ** Matthew Murdock ** Nick Fury ** Punisher ** Sharon Carter ** Steve Rogers ** Tony Stark ** Ultron ** Wasp * Hydra ** Arnim Zola ** Grant Ward ** Mortimer Toynbee ** Hydra's Avengers *** Captain Hydra (Leopold Zola) *** Chancellor Cassandra *** Dr. Mindbubble (Horace Littleton) *** Iron Baron (Wolfgang von Strucker) *** Lord Drain *** Venom (Eddie Brock) ** Vipers ** Nick Fury Jr. ** Dum Dum Dugan | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Empires and Civilizations